


The Red Women

by MissAdlock



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: "AND DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE IMPORTANCE OF BODYYYY LANGUAGE AH", Body Horror, Body Image, Cabarets, Canto Bight, Chubby Reader, Escort, F/M, Girl Power, Have fun being a spy!!!!, I've been sitting on this fic for months and months and months, Kylo Ren is super suave in this fic get ready, Read this while listening to the Moulin Rogue soundtrack, Reader is not force sensitive sorry :-(, SUPPORT YA SISTERS, Self Care, Sex Work, Sex workers, Smut, Space Burlesque, Spy - Freeform, This is not an AU I promise, chubby!reader, double agent, it's all about confidence babe, lingerie ftw, not REALLY sugar daddies but kind of, self love, the girls here REALLY love self care, the knights of ren are fucking amazing thanks, we love a Hispanic pilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdlock/pseuds/MissAdlock
Summary: On the glamorous planet of Canto Bight there is a club where prominent members of the galaxy frequent; many of them arms dealers, many of them politicians, and many of them scoundrels. Either way, someone is working for the First Order - or the Resistance.When Kylo Ren appears at the club with his Knights, it's shocking to say the least.But he's not there for pleasure.He's there to recruit.





	The Red Women

**Author's Note:**

> I know. 
> 
> I KNOW. 
> 
> It took me long enough. 
> 
> Many of you who follow me on Tumblr know that I've been toying with this idea. I just wasn't able to do it with everything going on in my life (moving...work...) and because of my dedication to LOR. 
> 
> (Don't worry - that's still a thing, btw).
> 
> ANYWAY, here's an aesthetically pleasing fanfic.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Satin as silky and lovely as the night sky has casually been thrown over chairs,** the smell of an expensive perfume weaving into its fabric like thread. A translucent powder hangs over the room like a mist while the women beside you beat their faces with war paint.

A human female with fiery red hair and a matching pair of plump lips turns her chin towards you, azure eyeliner firmly betwixt her fingers as though it were a deathstick. “Won’t you wear black tonight?” she asks you, inspecting your form from head to toe. She has a kind voice – high and musical – like she’s singing.

The vanity mirror before you reflects your gown which is silk but not black – not in the slightest. It’s a pale pink and, in lieu of a plunging neckline and high slit, it’s an off shoulder. Beneath you is a rather snug bust, however, which has amped the size of your already considerable cleavage.

“It’s not my style, Fina.” You pat your cheeks with a blush and smile something fake at yourself in the mirror in hopes it’ll give you the illusion of cheek bones.

Fina shakes her head – purple and vixen eyes focusing on her own makeup. “I don’t get it.”

“How so?”

She shrugs her thin shoulders and they sparkle in the light of the chandelier above your heads; she has on a generous amount of body glitter. “I don’t understand how you can charm men with no less clothing. It’s unfair, to be quite frank.”

You smile a little and this time it’s genuine. “You act as though I’ve been with many men.”

“Not many. But enough. And the good ones.” She sighs, maybe with jealously, and pops the cap back onto her lipstick. “Anyway, last night the senator tried to get me into his bed.”

You’re not surprised. The senator of Yib is an exclusive member of the Canto Club – you might even go as far to say a regular. And his appearances in the far booths of the club, safe enough to where the lights don’t illuminate his figure, seems to be more frequent when Fina is due on stage.

“He’s a fish,” you gag.

But in fact, physically, Senator Uin was not a fish. He was handsome and tall as the day is long with peppered hair and a chiseled jawline. He has eyes the girls here refer to as “black bedrooms” and lashes that most women would be envious of. But Senator Uin was also very married to a woman his age.

So, yes, a fish in spirit he was.

“I didn’t accept.” Fina pauses. “Though I wanted to.”

“He didn’t bribe you, did he?” You close your compact with a loud snap.

Fina shakes her head but her barrel curls manage to stay intact. “No – and it’s a good thing he didn’t. I’m not a prostitute.”

“You’re right,” you say while primping your hair, also curled, but more messy than her neat locks. “But you are an escort.”

Fina rolls her eyes. “An escort.” She guffaws. “But what does that really imply?”

Very quickly, the mood of the room changes rather dramatically as Kay bursts through the doors. At the sight of the madam, the girls perk up as though they’ve just been summoned by their general - all chattering as stopped and spines have been straightened.

Kay brushes her white hair out of her face in disarray. The elder woman has never looked so disorganized in the two years you’ve been employed. She’s a woman of steadfast class (most wouldn’t use such a word due to her profession) who manages to not leave a mark of lipstick on her wine glass. The woman was a genius in many regards; business, beauty, and something else that starts with a ‘b’.

She takes a very solid and deep breath. “The supreme leader…” she exhales these words, speaking mostly through her nose. “-is here.”

A fleeting moment of silence subdues the dressing room but only before the women howl with primal fear.

You’d admit that your legs felt wobbly and your face has paled. Such a situation has never occurred at the Canto Club, despite many years of service. Sure, senators have passed through, but any man or woman in a position of power higher than a balcony seat in Corsucant hadn’t dared shown their face…and with good reason.

It’s not as though the Canto Club is a front for a brothel. Really. You didn’t “agree” with explicit prostitution (it was never something that tickled your fancy – it seemed too lazy compared to being an escort and it was an easy way to get thrown in prison). No one should pay for sex without something of real substance in return. And they didn’t – not here, anyway. Sex was a perk unless one of the girls wandered outside of the rules. It was a loophole that Madam Kay had so cleverly disguised as gospel; no one pays for sex so no one goes to the barracks.

But Madam Kay, despite her allure, was now white as a phantom with rounded and human green eyes. “Girls! Calm down!” she shouts into the panic. “He’s not here for pleasure!”

Thank the gods. You imagine Kylo Ren was into some pretty dangerous things – if he was into anything at all, anyway. The Supreme Leader seemed to be “above sex” so it would’ve surprised you to find he was here for anything of such degree. Had he been at the club for that very reason, the unlucky girl might have ended up dead (whether it be intentional or not).

A collective sigh of relief sounds about the dressing room but the tension still floats.

“Why is he here, then?” asks a Twi’lek by the name of Saz. Her pink skin is sprinkled with royal purple glitter and it shimmers in the light.

Kay pauses for a moment, expression blank, before she snaps out of her trance. She raises her pencil thin eyebrows and sighs out, “I want you girls to be on your best behavior and give one hundred percent tonight. The Supreme Leader has brought along some…soldiers.”

This interests everyone in the room. Stormtroopers? At a cabaret? Soft murmuring tickles the air.

The prevalent madam points a thin, bejeweled finger in your direction and says your name above the gossiping. “Come with me.”


End file.
